justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Chepachet PVD
The Chepachet PVD is a gunned utility truck in Just Cause 2. Description It has a Mounted Gun near the back and doesn't have any doors. It has a siren on top, powerful floodlights up front, and room for cargo in the back. Performance mod, with special coloring.]] The Chepachet is, to many, a very desirable vehicle for a number of reasons. Firstly, its Mounted Gun allows you to hop onto the back and shoot at destructable objects from a distance, while its powerful, most likely a V8 engine, will allow you to outrun most pursuers through traffic. Its handling, while not exactly nimble, gives plenty of grip around turns and since it is a four-wheel drive vehicle with a lot of power under its hood, it can be used for off-road rampages like you would use any of the Wilforce variants or the Monster Truck. It also shares the same armor rating (according to the Just Cause 2 official guide) as the MV V880, so it will withstand quite a lot of gunfire. The only real disadvantage is that it has no doors, leaving the driver prone to attack. If a player were to hop into the gun turret while mobile, there would be no way to control the vehicle, which leads many players into bushes, walls, or the ocean. This car is quite good at drifting. The table is from the official strategy guide: Locations *Used against Rico at Heat level 4. *At X:26926; Y:31244. It's provided for the race "The Forbidden Coast". *Provided for the race challenges "The Centrifuge", "The Forbidden Coast" and "Frozen Hell". *Razak Razman also has a unique blue and black Chepachet which he arrives in when you start a Roaches mission. *Most of the times it appears, are where it's being used at checkpoints and guard posts to "keep the peace", should any factions or unruly civilians appear. *There is a military variant of this vehicle which attracts no heat, usually in forest/jungle camouflage, which appears at several military bases. Among them are: **Bukit Dengkang at X:11630; Y:10010. **Negeri Gandin at X:10200; Y:4390. It is advisable to complete the settlement first, otherwise the player will face heavy fire upon entering the vehicle and being spotted. **Kem Gereja Merah on the 'Forbidden Island' at X:30230; Y:27745. Can be airlifted safely to the mainland via H-62 Quapaw or driven through the military bases towards Kem Hang Johan (X:26320; Y:30605), though you'll probably damage it more than airlifting it in the process. If you've already completed Kem Gereja Merah and are swift with dual-hooking the Chepachet to your helicopter, you should only have about ten seconds of military aggression to endure before you enter cooldown and can safely transport it to the nearest road network. *Be warned as this 'safe' variant tends to attract random soldiers whose AI directs them towards an open turret, regardless of what vehicle it is. This can lead to Rico driving a military soldier around in the back, but only for as long as Rico is in the vehicle. The soldier will have to be yanked out before you can regain control otherwise. *Virtually every village has one of these, although a few villages can even have two of these. Trivia *The 'PV' in 'PVD' could possibly stand for Pursuit Vehicle, as it's used as one in various missions and during free-roam gameplay. *Another possibility is that "PVD" is "DPV" (Desert Patrol Vehicle) backwards, despite its limited usage in the desert regions of Panau. *Its design is visually similar to that of International Truck's propositional designs for the U.S. Military's Future Tactical Truck System (FTTS) program. *Despite being a very common Panau Military vehicle, it's used in only one faction mission. *The word "Chepachet" may be a reference to a U.S. Navy ship with the same name. This ship is either named after the similarly named U.S. river or town in Rhode Island, so technically "Chepachet" could be named after any of the three. **Village. **U.S. Navy ship. **River. Glitches Main article: Just Cause 2 Vehicle glitches. is manning the mounted gun.]] The Chepachet PVD's occupational parameters aren't applied to the gun for some reason. Soldiers can mount the Chepachet's gun while the player is in the driver's seat. Players can also enter the turret of a Chepachet driven by a soldier. This is probably the result of a lack of correlation between the vehicle and its gun. Category:Military Vehicles Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content